


Call the Shots, Babe

by MildlyMoonstruck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom!Eren, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Really explicit, Shameless Smut, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyMoonstruck/pseuds/MildlyMoonstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be good for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call the Shots, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> -coughs awkwardly-

“Be good for me.”

The command ripples through his body, like whiskey going down smooth, burning. He swallows reflexively and, grounded by the feel of his knees on the bedroom’s plush carpet beneath him, imagines what Eren must be doing now. Blindfolded like he is, Levi’s ears prick at the slightest noise that isn’t his own controlled breath or wild heartbeat pounding beneath his ribcage.

“Levi.”

A soft moan buries itself in the back of Levi’s throat before it can escape at the dark tone, a command to speak without the words even needing to be said. There’s a hand slowly easing its way through his hair, and he imagines how it must look—how everything about this scene must look. Him, nude and kneeling on the floor, hands behind his back, in nothing but the things he’d bought specifically for tonight as a birthday surprise for Eren—a silk blindfold circling his head and a rich, black leather collar around his neck.

Absolutely aching to be touched, to have the hand sliding through his hair fisted around his dick instead. His breath hitches in his throat and he tries to be discreet about the way he widens his stance, knees parting further,  _wanting_ to spread them open, spread himself open for—

“ _Nnh!_ ”

The strangled noise tears from his throat at the same time that stiff leather comes cracking down on his bare thigh with quick precision; the blow leaves behind a hot sting, his Master’s whip leaving its mark.

“Levi,” Eren says again—rougher. Deeper. He isn’t pleased at the lack of an immediate response.

Levi just barely stops himself from letting the corner of his lips curl up in a smirk that would be nothing but insolent. The thought of punishment—teasing, denial, being toyed with—makes his blood run hot, but the guarantee of a reward for submission is far more appealing. For now.

“Yes, Sir?”

Though he can’t see it, Levi’s ears pick up the sound of Eren shifting his weight, floor barely creaking beneath him at the movement—and then the cool touch of leather tapping the underside of his chin. Obediently, he raises his head, jaw jutting in subtle defiance—just enough for Eren to take notice, judging by the way the whip gently glides along the angle of his jaw.

Levi’s cock throbs at the throaty chuckle that Eren lets out, not even minding his obvious enjoyment at the position of power he’s in right now. He shifts again and Levi feels the warmth of Eren pressing close, cheek-to-cheek, and murmuring, “I don’t think I like that.”

Not prompted to speak but still expected to respond, Levi hums softly in askance. The hand that’s been gently carding through his hair pulls away with the faintest tug, and Eren continues lightly, “Sir. Makes me sound too old. You’re older than me.”

If they weren’t in a scene, Levi’s first reaction would be an inelegant snort followed by a sarcastic thanks for stating the obvious. But as it is, he’s not the one with the upper hand for once. The scratch of the carpet beneath his bare knees is enough of a reminder, but he still can’t help the teasingly drawled, “Oh?”

This time, the soft whap of the whip against his thigh isn’t so much a reprimand as it is a light warning, but either way, Levi’s cock twitches at the hit. Eren, immaturity winning out, practically giggles at that, pleased as punch, and the momentary departure from the domineering attitude doesn’t even bother him so much as it arouses Levi even further. Eren’s laugh, in any form, has always been able to elicit the most primal response from his body.

He wants to hear that laugh, breathy and broken while Eren has him on all fours, face pressed into the rug while he mercilessly fucks Levi from behind, ordering him to spread himself wider, take his cock deeper, to be good, so fucking good for him.

Levi digs his fingers into the meat of his palms, nails leaving crescent marks in the flesh; he wants more. It’s not enough; he swallows hard, throat bobbing, and says, “Tell me what to call you.”

Suddenly the blindfold is pulled off, the motion tugging Levi’s head back; he blinks at the sudden sight of the ceiling above before he tips his head forward and all that fills his vision is Eren. His skin is golden in the warm lamplight, chest bare; the only article of clothing he’s wearing is a pair of soft, black trousers; he’d wanted to embrace the image of a Dominant, if only for a little while.

Eren’s eyes dance, alight with amusement as he smirks wickedly and taps Levi’s jaw with the whip. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Levi can’t help but return the smirk, balls tightening and stomach quivering with the pleasure that curls in the pit of his gut at the way that Eren’s gaze goes from flirtatious to smoldering. Wetting his lips and smugly noting the way that Eren’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue, he decides to take a gamble and retort, “Maybe if you were better at this, I wouldn’t have to.”

Slowly, with far more sensuality than Levi would’ve guessed Eren possessed, Eren kneels down until they’re nearly at eye level. Still with space between them, Eren raises a hand and crooks his fingers, beckoning Levi to lean forward; he obeys, and Eren cradles his jaw in his hand. The touch is warm, and Levi shivers in anticipation as Eren lightly traces a calloused thumb over his skin and murmurs, “Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

Levi’s eyes slide shut—he wonders why Eren doesn’t just put the blindfold back on but decides that being mouthy can only be effective so many times before it backfires on him—and he listens as Eren stands once more. His skin feels too tight, too hot, humming with electric energy as Eren steps closer.

The thrill he gets from being on his knees and having Eren looming over him is more depraved than he’d like to admit, but the straining erection he’s sporting sort of gives him away regardless. He opens his mouth, as per Eren’s orders.

“More,” Eren says.

In one second, Levi obeys, and in the next, the sound of Eren tugging down his zipper doesn’t manage to register before a thick cock is being pressed into his mouth and Levi forces his throat to relax, taking it until the head hits the back of his throat.

A helpless moan vibrates low in his chest, and Levi’s dick jerks as Eren fists an unforgiving hand in his hair and echoes his moan, hips pumping in a relentless rhythm as he drags Levi’s head back and forth and grunts, “Fucking choke on it.”

Levi’s nearly pathetic whine breaks off as, once again, he does exactly what he’s told. Breath escaping in harsh pants through his nose, Levi’s world centers down to the feel of the thick cock stuffing his throat and the sound of Eren’s animalistic pants and moans as he ruthlessly fucks his mouth—he’s so goddamn hard and aching right now that he can feel his closed eyes stinging with involuntary tears of frustration.

He desperately needs Eren to fuck him hard and fast, to brutally take him; he’s practically dying for it and so redoubles his efforts, mouth open so wide his jaw aches at the stretch, but it’s worth it for the way Eren’s dick slides in and out easily enough for every tap of the head to the back of his throat to nearly gag him, but every pull back out frustrating enough to leave him longing for more.

“Want me to come?” Eren hisses, and Levi forgets his orders and opens his eyes to see a manic grin on Eren’s face that has him keening—in pleasure or protest, he’s not sure. It might be both, but his mind is too blanked out to care; all that matters is Eren. “Anything you don’t swallow, you need to lick up off the fucking floor,” he grunts, his grip in Levi’s hair teetering on the tightrope-thin line between pleasurable and painful. “Should I?”

All Levi can manage is a weak moan, swallowing around Eren’s dick just to hear an utterly filthy sound work its way past Eren’s lips and  _God_ does he need to be touched, need to be flipped on all fours, pinned down, fucked like an  _animal_ —

And Eren must see something—or everything—in Levi’s eyes, because he pulls out roughly and leaves Levi with only the briefest moment to take in the view of his cock, impossibly hard and slick with his saliva before he’s being turned and pushed down into the carpet, head down and ass in the air. The vulnerability, the sheer lack of control over anything, not even the triphammer rhythm of his heart knocking against his ribs, leaves him shuddering and ready to come at the lightest touch to his cock.

“Spread yourself open,” Eren commands, voice guttural, sounding more like a monster than a man and Levi fucking  _loves_ it, wants more of it, parts his thighs as he reaches around and does exactly as he’s told just to get it; he’ll do anything to get it. The pop of an open bottle of lube registers just before Eren’s fingers are pressing against him, slicking him up before sliding one in, then another, and then a third.

An ugly moan gurgles low in Levi’s throat, and he slams a trembling hand onto the carpet before curling it into a fist and tugging, feeling as though he’ll fly apart if he doesn’t do something to ground himself. His thighs quiver when Eren’s fingers pull out, and the indignation at being left empty is quelled by the blunt head of Eren’s cock pressed against his asshole before pushing in and filling him up with one deep, merciless thrust.

 Levi doesn’t even bother to muffle his gratified shout, and Eren’s only response to the noise is grabbing a handful of his ass before laying a quick smack to it. When Levi shouts again, he lets out a breathless chuckle and reaches out to grab his hair and tug once; chest pressed to Levi’s back, Eren growls in his ear, “You like it?”

A weak, completely wrecked ‘ _fuck me_ ,’ is all that Levi can manage. He keens when Eren wrenches his head to the side, exposing the crook of his shoulder enough for Eren to sink his teeth into the flesh and suck a deep bruise to the surface as a reprimand; Levi shouldn’t be giving the orders tonight, after all.

Mouth open and drooling, face hot in equal parts humiliation at the way Eren is using his body and total, fierce arousal, Levi can hardly draw decent breaths before they're slipping back out in near-delirious, broken gasps and moans as Eren ruthlessly fucks him into the ground. He feels like a lewd ragdoll, Eren’s thrusts jolting him forward but the hands around his hips slamming Levi back onto his cock without any mercy. He's practically out of his mind with sensation--being filled, stretched around Eren's girth, his knees scraping against the carpet and the cloth of the trousers Eren hadn't even bothered to remove rubbing against his backside enough to leave behind the most delicious tingle.

He wants more.

“Touch me,” Levi begs, far past the point of having any pride or any shame; he doesn’t give a fuck. He needs to come; Eren fucks him so good, so deep, he thinks he might die if he can’t come. “ _Please_ , God—ah!—fucking—touch me…”

Eren presses his mouth to Levi’s ear, breath hot as he hisses tauntingly, “You have two hands free. Touch yourself.”

“ _Eren,_ ” Levi slurs, desperate, drawing up enough to wrap a shaking hand around his dick and start pumping, falling into a frantic rhythm as Eren pounds into him and the pleasurable coil in the pit of his gut winds ever tighter. His hand flies over his cock to match Eren’s speed, and he’s been teased so well, drawn so fucking close that his balls are already tightening with the beginning of what promises to be the most explosive orgasm he’s ever had in his entire life.

“Yeah,” Eren grunts, burying himself balls-deep in Levi’s ass. “Say my fucking name.” Levi’s mouth gapes open, no sound escaping, and that’s not good enough for Eren. “Fucking  _say it_.”

Levi’s chest heaves with a heavy breath and an incoherent shout. His cock jerks in his hand, and he comes so hard that his vision whites out before he screws his eyes shut and throws his head back, Eren’s name tumbling from his lips over and over like a filthy prayer.

The sound of Levi so completely wrecked for him is both just enough and too much, and it has Eren coming with a final, brutal thrust and a primal yell. Levi’s toes curl at the heat of Eren’s come shooting deep in his ass, filling him up; hot tears of release and relief prick at the corners of his eyes before he buries his face in the carpet and keens, completely and utterly content.

“Eren,” he whispers, breathless.

“Levi,” Eren echoes hoarsely. For a moment, there’s nothing but their rough panting to fill the silence of the bedroom; Levi winces at the burn on his knees. But everything else is blissfully forgotten when he feels Eren’s touch on the back of his neck, tracing the clasp of his collar.

“So good,” Eren murmurs, pressing kisses across Levi’s shoulders. “You were so good for me.”

Unable to support the weight of himself and Eren, Levi slumps to the ground and rolls onto his back. He reaches up and pushes back Eren’s hair, ignoring the sweat in favor of seeing the gleam of reverence and pride in Eren’s eyes, and returning the look with a faintly adoring grin of his own.

“Thank you,” Levi says softly, and Eren smiles.


End file.
